Amor en el metro
by Nathaniels bXh
Summary: El iba atrasado a su trabajo y perdio el expreso... ella iba a dar un examen de literatura.. se encuentran en ese mismo tren y sus vidas cambiaron ONESHOT Basado en la cancion "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh


**14 de febrero**

Aquel chico iba a su primer dia de su trabajo, pero se habia quedado dormido e iba apurado _«Si alcanzo el tren directo _-pensaba-_ llegare a tiempo»_. Pero no llego: al ingresar el anden, el tren directo ya habia cerrado sus puertas y se disponia a partir. Aquel chico solto una palabrota y se sento en los bancos mientras esperaba el siguiente tren.

Ella como todos los dias tomaba el metro, iba a la universidad. Ese dia tenia examen de literatura y estaba leyendo sus apuntes cuando el tren se detuvo en aquella estacion y lo vio: era un chico que parecia apurado, tal vez iba tarde a su trabajo. El se sento justo al frente de ella y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cuando el se sento y miro a aquella chica que lo miraba, su corazon se detuvo, sintio una extraña corriente que provenia de ella, algo que jamas habia sentido. El se olvido de que iba atrasado, de que era su primer dia en su nuevo trabjajo, su mente se inundo con la imagen del rostro de ella.

_«¿Tenia examen de que? _-penso ella-_ ¿Que hacen estos papeles aquí?»_ solo podia pensar en el, en aquel extraño que se sento justo enfrente de ella, aquel extraño que miraba hacia la ventanilla pensando en algo, parecia distante, todo lo contrario a como entro al tren.

Seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de evitar mirar al frente, porque sino seria demasiado evidente, pero la tentacion era demasiado grande, pero cuanto no pudo mas, anunciaron el ingreso a la estacion donde el se bajaba. Aliviado, pero a la vez triste se puso de pie y se bajo del tren.

Cuando el se bajo del tren ella se quedo mirandolo hasta que el se desaparecio del anden, mientras seguia rememorando el momento donde el ingresa al tren y la mira, hasta que una compañera de universidad que tomaba el tren en aquella estacion la saco de sus pensamientos para hablarle del examen.

**15 de febrero**

Ella salio mas temprano de su casa, llego mas temprano a la estacion, pero tomo el mismo tren de ayer con la esperanza de que tal vez, el vuelva a aprecer, asi ella le hable.

_«¡Que suerte! _-pensaba el, mientras ingresaba a la estacion-_ Aun no llega el directo»_. La alegria de saber que tal vez no llegue atrasado de nuevo, se vio opacada que tal vez no volveria verla a ella. _«¿Quen sera ella?_ -pensaba-_ jamas me habia sentido asi»_. Con todo y sus dudas estaba cuando llego el tren directo y lo abordo, se sento en el mismo asiento, al lado de la puerta, pero al frente no habia nadie, se sintio completamente solo, como si una parte de el estuviera en el otro tren, no en este. En ese momento sono la alarma del cierre de puertas...

Faltaba cada vez menos estaciones, y ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa ¿aparecera o no aparecera? El tren hizo el anuncio del ingreso de la estacion. Ella miraba por todo el anden, pero no lo veia, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue a el ingresar al tren. Ella, avergonzada desvio la vista, pero habria jurado que el tambien hizo lo mismo. Ella volvio a girar y vio que el estaba, tal cual como ayer, al frente de ella.

Casi no lo logro, las puertas del tren estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, pero salio justo a tiempo al anden y se sento a esperar al que sigue. Tenia que aclarar sus dudas, tenia que armarse de valor, pero tenia miedo tambien, el nunca fue muy bueno conquistando chicas, pero el sentia que con ella seria algo distinto. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando llego el tren. Cuando ingreso lo primero que vio fue la mirada de ella sobre el. El desvio la mirada, sonriendo por dentro, tras confirmar sus dudas y se sento en ese mismo lugar.

**1 de marzo**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas, donde el tomaba todos los dias el mismo tren, sin importar llegar atrasado a su trabajo, lo unico que le importaba era verla a ella, en ese mismo asiento, en ese mismo tren, ver su rostro, pera el perfecto, pero aun sin atreverse a hablarle.

Ella esperaba ansiosamente que el abordara el tren y se sentara enfrente de ella. Afortunadamente, a lo largo de esas dos semanas nadia usaba ese asiento, como si estuviera reservado solo para el y cuando el se sentaba lo primero que hacian era mirarse un momento ella cerraba los ojos, el desviaba la mirada y suspiraba. Asi el tiempo hasta que el recibio una llamada telefonica y ella escucho como se llamaba.

Cuando el corto la llamada, oyo que alguien tartamudeaba su nombre, miro sorprendido que el sonido venia de ella, jamas habia escuchado se voz, y la encontro maravillosa. Eso era suficiente, iba a hablarle, pero en ese momento el tren ingreso a la estacion donde se bajaba. El suspiro y penso _«mañana»_

_«Pero que habra pensado el _-penso ella-_ que vergüenza»_. Asi de avergonzada decidio que mañana no tomaria este tren, por mucho que le duela, pero seria lo mejor.

**2 de marzo**

Como todos los dias, el se salta el directo para tomar aquel tren, pero hoy seria distinto: hoy le hablara a ella y le dira todo lo que siente, aunque ella no lo siente, pero tenia que soltar todo lo que inndaba su corazon durante estas semanas. Cuando abordo el tren, la desilusion lo embargo: ella no estaba, penso que se habia equivocado de tren, miro su reloj, y vio que si era ese el tren, entonces ¿Que le paso? La tristeza lo embargo todo el viaje, y cuando llego a la estacion, tras los lentes de sol que traia asomo una lagrima.

**10 de marzo**

Ya sus esperanzas se habian perdido, habian pasado ocho dias y ella no se subia al tren, pero el nunca tomo otro, siempre tomo el mismo con la esperanza de que estuviera alli, mirandole como aquella primera vez, pero cuando encontraba vacio ese asiento, se colocaba sus anteojos de sol, para asi derramar lagrimas.

No fue una buena idea cambiar la rutina, fue como si una parte de ella se habia quedado dentro del tren, por lo que aguanto solo ocho dias, y ese dia decidio tomar ese tren, tal vez el ya no este ahi, como aqeullos dias y ahora tome otro tren, cuando llego a aquella estacion, inconscientemente miro hacia las puertas que se abrian...

¡No lo podia creer! Ahi estaba ella. El sintio que esos ocho dias habian desaparecido y que tan solo ayer la habia visto por ultima vez, se sento en su asiento, pero en esa oportunidad su miradas no se despegaron hasta que el se bajo en su destino.

**11 de marzo**

Ya estaba en el tren, ella estaba al frente de el, el recibio una llamada, unico momento donde desvio la mirada, hablo un buen rato hasta que colgo, y escucho, aunque mas bajo su nombre, de donde mismo vino el otro dia.

No pudo evitarlo, volvio a decir su nombre como si fuera la mas hermosa de las palabras, el la volvio a mirar, pero habia algo distino en su mirada: decision.

El se puso de pie y quedo a medio camino entre su asiento y ella. Ella tambien se puso de pie y quearon uno al frente del otro. "No te conozco -dijo el- pero estos dias que no estuviste te he echado de menos" ella quedo sin habla. "desde que te conoci, no he querido tomar el tren directo, solo para tomar este y verte". En los ojos de ambos se veian el reflejo del otro, pero solo fue un momento porque el tren ingreso a un tunel y se oscurecio todo, al momento en que ambos se tomaban de las manos. Ella solto una de sus manos, le acaricio el rostro, se acerco y lo beso. Cuando se separaron el le susurro "te quiero" y se fundieron en un abrazo...

_**Horas despues...**_

Los rescatistas nunca habian visto algo similar: tras esa explosion casi todos fueron despedidos hacia todos lados, excepto dos personas que estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados y sonrientes.


End file.
